You Haunt Me
by redridingharlot
Summary: Sebastian and Kurt work in a haunted house.


**Author's Note: I liked writing this one okay.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own glee**

Kurt glared at his coworker before crouching back in his spot, waiting for the next few to come around the corner, he had fun at this job, it gave him extra money for warmer clothes, being a struggling broadway star wasn't all he expected it to be. When they say struggling they mean struggling, barely getting through a month.

Kurt jumped up, "Oh a young one. Perfect for the eating. Come along dearie, I'm hungry and I want you." Kurt growled, leaning forward, acting like he was going to swoop the preteen up. She shrieked in fear and ran right into Kurt's waiting coworker.

"Don't be afraid, it'll only hurt for a minute." He whispered. Watching them scream and run away to the next section. Kurt grinned triumphantly, one for him.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, easing his way back in the nook in the wall, he had this thing going on with Kurt, whoever scared the most groups in a week got a treat. He was just too slow arriving, they would have screamed and ran from him.

When the next group came across he jumped out right in front of him, "Oh yummy humans. How should I cook you? Boil? Baked? Put on shishkabobs?"

Kurt cover his mouth to keep from laughing. The group of teenagers were laughing loudly. "Buddy you can try so much harder."

Kurt took that as his cue and eased his way behind them, growling, "Yeah buddy, they're mine."

The group jumped, not expecting Kurt behind them, and they hurried on to the next area. Kurt knelt again, and after a few minutes the lights all flicked on, tonights session was done. He stood, stretching before smirking at Sebastian. "Six to four, you're losing your touch."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You're right Hummel, how about I treat you to coffee and pie. Diner on the corner?"

"Yeah, you wish. Come on Casanova, let's go get out of makeup." Kurt made his way to the dressing room, sitting at his table, Sebastian flopped next to him, and they worked on getting rid of the makeup.

"Who won today boys?" Terry, their boss asked.

Kurt glared at her in the mirror, "Who do you think won. I always win."

!

Kurt pulled his make up bag to him, looking at Sebastian who was struggling like always. "Smythe how about I do you make up? I'll feel much better knowing we're actually on even ground tonight. It's friday, we're always busy on friday."

"I can do my own makeup." Sebastian muttered.

Kurt rolled his eyes, grabbing the brush from his coworkers hand, "Just suck it up, I can do your makeup easily okay. Sit here and look pretty."

"Have you actually seen me Hummel, I'm a hot piece of ass, I always look pretty."

Kurt rolled his eyes, he didn't deny it though, Sebastian was quite gorgeous. After both of their makeup was on they went to their spots, hiding themselves just as the main lights flicked off.

!

"Even with good make up I lost. I give up Kurt. Coffee and pie at the diner?" Sebastian asked, like he did every night.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You know if you was straight forward, I might say yes."

"I am straight forward." Sebastian protested at Kurt's look of disbelief he huffed, "Fine, Hummel would you like to get coffee at the diner not because you keep winning, but because I want to take you out."

Kurt smirked, that was the best he was going to get. "Right, come on. Let's go."

Together they walked to the diner, taking seats in an empty booth. A young woman came over with a notepad, "What can I get you?"

"Two cups of coffee and a slice of pie to share." Kurt said, he didn't really like pie, so he'd probably only eat a few bites. The waitress nodded and walked away, making Kurt turn to Sebastian, "So what makes you work in a haunted house?"

"It's fun, I don't exactly need the money, but two years or so ago I went to the haunted house and saw you, and even with it being dark in their and the make up on you I saw how gorgeous you were." Sebastian admitted. "So I might have made a huge donation in turn for working there, technically for free, because I always some how lose my checks."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, "And that's why you slept with every gay guy that worked there, wow Smythe, you really know how to woo a guy."

Sebastian shrugged, "What do you say let's go have some fun?"

Kurt snorted, "Sweetheart you really don't know me, I need at least two dates then the fun starts."

Sebastian frowned, "I don't like dating! I like fucking."

"Yet you got a job at the haunted house just to be with me? It's okay I won't tell anyone what a romantic you are under you're hard manwhore exterior."

**Author's Note. No smut but I swear one of the upcoming ones will be deliciously smut filled.**


End file.
